I think i still love you
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Donna is going through a tough time and Ringo helps her as he still has feelings for her


**I wrote this around the time Donna first met Nick as Kelly Australian pace and didn't end up completing the chapter, now since I can't get to sleep I thought I might as well finish this off after watching old episodes of neighbours. Also I thought I might as well as upload this onto the site before next weeks story comes about, I can't believe so many things I think about in my head actually come partially true. Like in Alias and Sydney was kidnapped I kinda predicted a similar storyline as well as her having a baby girl which was later proved right near the end of the series even though I thought she may of had a child around the time she was 'missing' also how I thought Sky might get pregnant months before she fell pregnant on neighbours and well how Donna was due to end up in hospital soon. Plus other programmes have followed a similar storyline to which I thought of, weird but oh well. I guess I am thinking on a similar wave length. Yay. Lol.**

**I better get on with this then **

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely NO rights to Neighbours or anything connected to it such as the characters and its props. This is my story though so please enjoy and if you are reading please review, anything is acceptable and I mean anything. Heck stick a emoticon in the review and I will be happy, and now I sound desperate so I shall let you read.**

'Ambulance 5584 there is an accident two roads from you on sandy terrace, are you in a position to attend to the scene' came the voice of the radio,

'this is ambulance 5584, we are on our way there.' Ringo said as he began driving the ambulance towards the accident, he has been back for three weeks. There has been a few changes to the street since he has been gone. Summer Hoyland was back, Kate and Declan were together and his ex-girlfriend Donna was getting closer to their friend Zeke. He really had loved Donna but when the thing with Andrew happened he didn't know if he could forgive her or even trust her. Within minutes they were at the scene, getting out Ringo go out to exam the casualty what he saw made him hold his breath.

'Donna?' he whispered, there lying on the floor in the middle of the crowded people was his ex-girlfriend covered in blood and unconscious, Chris came up behind him. 'Ringo we need you now.' Coming back to reality Ringo quickly assisted in assessing Donna's condition, it didn't look good at all. There was swelling on her arms and legs as well as her head, her clothes were torn. Getting Donna into the ambulance safely was done fairly quickly, before long they got her to the hospital to get treated Dr Karl Kennedy was waiting for the patient to come in not realising it was Donna. He was shocked to see the kooky girl from his road lying on the bed waiting to be examined unconscious.

While Donna was being checked, Ringo decided to ring Declan during his break

'What's up Ringo?' Declan asked into the phone

'It's Donna Dec, she's in to the hospital. We just brought her in.'

'Is she ok? What's wrong?' Declan inquired

'I'm not sure, she was unconscious. There was swelling and loads of blood it was horrid.'

'Ok, I'll be there soon. I will get my mum possibly even Kate. You going to stay there?'

'Yeah I will still be here, but my break will end in an hour '

'ok, thanks for telling me.'

'you're welcome, but I'm scared for her. It was really bad.' He hung up the phone and went to wait outside the room where Donna had been taken. Chris saw this and sat down next to the rookie, 'you ok?' he asked.

Ringo looked at his co-worker, 'no I'm not. That women we brought in she's my ex-girlfriend,'

'you still love her don't you?' Chris asked knowingly

'yeah, I am' Ringo looked at his hands

'look, you aren't going to be any use to us this afternoon. Stay here and wait on news of your ex' Ringo nodded as Chris stood up and went back to the ambulance.

Half an hour later Declan, Kate, Rebecca and Zeke turned up at the hospital. They saw Ringo sitting in the chair waiting.

'anything?' Kate asked, Ringo couldn't say a thing so he shook his head instead. The group waited another half an hour until Karl came from the room, walking over to the waiting group he began to fill the in on Donna's condition.

'she's quite bad, the swelling on her arms and legs show that she has broken her left arm and right leg. There are hand marks covering her body. It is sad to say but there is evidence of rape. I'm sorry. We are preparing her for a rape kit at the moment for precaution. We are also sending her for an MRI to see if she has any bleeding in the skull.

_Rape was the only word Ringo really heard, who would do that to her? Why would someone want to do that? He didn't say anything but just stared up into space._

'where's my daughter' shouted a man from behind Ringo, Ringo looked and saw Leigh Nixon also known as Nick. Who was Donna's father.

'sir, your daughter is having a few tests done at the moment so please take a seat,' a nurse said while directing the worried father to a seat near Ringo and his friends,

'what are you doing here?' nick asked once he saw Ringo.

'erm... I'm here for Donna sir.' Ringo said before being interested in the button hole on his arm of his uniform. Nick just looked at him and turned away in disgust not saying a thing. The wait was killing the two men sitting around for news on Donna. A whole hour went by and still not a word from anyone, by now the others were getting restless and Declan had to get home to India and the same for Kate except it was Harry and Sophie.

Declan went up to Nick and told him that his daughter was waiting for him at home and that he will call later to find out how Donna was, Nick nodded acknowledging what was being said as Declan left with Kate.


End file.
